semperiafandomcom-20200214-history
Arlette Varren
' Arlette Varren was the daughter of the guard captain Robert Varren and the unknowingly royal peasant Solara Twynn, technically making her the heir to the Imperial throne. She was also the mother of the restored Emperor Tirius Krieg, although she never lived to see him ascend to the throne. Renowned for her exploration and adventure, Arlette's life was one of constant movement and experience, which she documented through a variety of notes, ballads, poems, drawings and paintings. ' Young and feisty, Arlette never knew her father, as she was conceived the night before Robert went on his last campaign. Mischievous like her older brother Karl but possessing much more bravery and zeal. Arlette brought a smile to her mother's face with her attitude to life. When the Farmstead was raided by the rampaging Gaulish Lord Du'mach, Arlette was able to escape, turning just to see her brother Charles being killed. Arlette's journeys in the years that followed would take her throughout Europa, as at first she looked for her mother or father's relatives and eventually building up a retinue of friends and companions as she continued on her adventures. She wrote notes and drew pictures of everything she explored and passed through, and even wrote a few poems and ballads. She met the Imperial Captain Marius at an Imperial Garrison looking over the burned lands east of the Red Mountain province. He was stern and regimented, but became increasingly open to his own internal struggles as he was exposed to Arlette's positivity. The two fell in love but were parted for many years as Marius had to move on his campaigns. Marius had a small reputation in the Legions for being a strong and stern soldier, but he was gravely injured in battle and lost his leg and one eye. Returning home, Marius searched tirelessly for Arlette despite his inhabitation, and the two were finally able to marry. Arlette then lived with Marius for many years in a small estate they had purchased with Marius' money, having two children. Ironically Arlette would be killed in much the same fashion as her mother however, and her house was raided by anti-royalist forces after it had been discovered that she was the heir to the Imperial throne. She was killed as she defended Marius, and the two died holding on to each other. Arlette's brothers Robert Charles Varren The oldest of the three Varren children, Charles Varren was the most like his father Robert as he knew him for a few years in his childhood. Charles was raised to be strong and wise, as Robert expected him to take control of the family if something were to happen to him or Solara. As a result, Charles was often the most responsible of the three children, having the coolest head and keeping the other two out of trouble when he could, although he would frequently find himself involved in their mischief as well. Charles was killed when the Varren farmstead was raided by a fleeing Gaulish army as the Kreedians pushed further into the Veridian Delta, the long disputed lands between Gaulois and Kreedia. Karl Oscar Varren While the younger brother Karl was probably the most mischievous of the three Varren children, he was in no way less noble. Only knowing his father Robert from brief memories, Karl often found himself without any cause as the middle child. Deeply loyal to his siblings, Karl would frequently plot humorous and mischievous plots for the siblings to get involved in, and while renowned for his dishonesty, was still very much noble in his intentions. Category:Character